Blood For Blood
by HikariAuditore
Summary: YGO/HP X-over. When Yugi was young, his godfather saved his life from ending too soon. Several years later after his grandfather dies, he moves to England. When Yugi ends at school with Harry Potter, he'll be in for an adventure of a lifetime. HAITUS!
1. The Beginning

Hikari: Ok soooo maybe I got bored of just using Yu-Gi-Oh! plots. But I had to make something else. It was dying to get out. X3.

Yami: You really are pathetic Hikari. You know that?

Yugi: (hits Yami upside the head) That wasn't very nice Yami. Besides I really like it when stories like this come out. It's a definite change.

Hikari: Thanks Yugi! (gives Yugi a bag of pixie stix) And here's your present for being so nice.

Yugi: (mouth waters and hugs them to himself, then hugs Hikari tightly) Tank you!

Yami: (cautiously approaches Yugi) Aibou, just give me that bag and no one will get hurt.

Yugi: (growls) Mine! (then runs away with Yami chasing after him)

Hikari: (laughs) Anyway here's my own HP/YGO crossover. Hope you peoples like it! X3.

**The Beginning**

"I'm sorry about this little one. But I wasn't named your godfather for nothing. I have to save you so please just drink this for me. Then I'll let you go." He said as he gave the seven-year-old child a drink that was red. The child just looked at him confusedly before drinking the whole thing and falling asleep on his godfather's lap. "I'm sorry. But it wasn't your time to leave this world Yugi." He said as he stroked Yugi's hair for a bit.

_9 years later…_

Yugi lay in his bed in his grandfather's game shop, the Kame Game Shop. His grandfather had just past away. And not only that but his boyfriend's cheating on him with his best friend. He thought that nothing else could go wrong but was incorrect. Sadly it was getting to be too much for him and almost ended his life had it not been for his grandfather's last words.

'_Live Yugi. Live and try to find love. I know you can do it my boy. Just believe and look with your eyes open. I love you.' Solomon said before moving on to the next world._

From then on he lived. But couldn't continue to keep the shop open. Too many memories with his grandfather and everything since his birth to the present. He sat up on his bed when he heard his cell phone ring for at least the fifth time that day. Yugi picked the device up and looked to the caller ID that said _'Joey'_. He sighed and put it back down. Seto and Joey have been trying to get a hold of him since he found out about their little 'meetings' with each other.

He still couldn't believe he had given his heart to a bastard CEO. _'I should have never trusted him in the first place. If I ever knew that this was going to happen I wouldn't of trusted Joey either. I can't believe I was so damn stupid to be like that.' _He sighed and removed his hands from his hair as he relaxed slightly a bit more. _'I have to get out of here. I need to move to a new place where I can build a new life.'_

The cell phone rang again. This time though the ID said _'Seto'_. He sighed and decided to finally pick the damn thing up so those two would stop bothering him. "Yes Seto?" He asked hoarsely, from the crying he had done earlier. _'I just need to get this over with. Then I can plan on moving somewhere quiet and peaceful. But probably won't stay like that for long.'_ The teen mentally laughed at that.

"_Finally! Oh, I'm so happy you finally answered. And that you're remotely ok. You had almost everyone worried. Even-" _Before he could finish his sentence though Yugi cut him off.

"No Seto. You mean that only Joey and you were worried about me killing myself because I found out on my own. Oh and I haven't told you the best part." Yugi said. He could just see Seto frown. He knew Seto did _not_ like something being kept from him. "My grandfather is dead." He whispered. Afraid that if he spoke to loud someone might pop out and scare him. Yugi knew his former boyfriend was speechless.

"_Yugi, I had no ide-" _But once again he was cut off.

"Of course you didn't Seto! No one had any clue! I just kept it to myself! And was eventually going to tell you! But you screwed that up! You decided that I wasn't good enough and thought it would be better if you just cheated on me _instead_ of breaking up with me first!" It was a couple minutes before Yugi calmed down. "You broke my heart Seto. And that's why I'm going to be moving."

Seto waited a couple moments before he decided to speak. _"So just like that?" _He could just see Yugi's devastated look and the nod. _"Well, then at least use my house that I've got in England. It's perfect. It quiet and peaceful. And you might be able to find a job there."_ Seto could read his mind like an open book. _"I'll get everything set up. All you have to do it just pack, board the plane, and get to the house, Alright?"_ He was trying to be as gentle as he could with Yugi's slightly traumatized mind.

"Alright Seto. Alright. I'm packing right now. All I need is the ticket and address." He smiled and chuckled despite himself. Soon he would be on the new life he wanted. And with a new life, came a new adventure.

_Hogwarts Magic School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in his office. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A new student? Well, we'll just have to greet him. Right, Remus?" The teacher in front of him nodded. "But first, we'll have to wait. I just recently found out that he will be moving into the house next to the Dursleys. I say we have ourselves something to look forward to. And he may just be someone to talk to Harry and get him in the spirit for school." He said as he noticed Remus was still there. "Did you need something?"

"Actually yes. Mind telling me who is the new student?" Albus just smiled with the twinkle in his eye that meant 'just wait and see'. "Is he dangerous to Harry?" The headmaster shook his head. "Good. And I have a proposition for you pertaining to Sirius Black." At this Albus raised an eyebrow. "Could we…"

_A week after the cell phone call and conversation…_

Yugi plopped down on the couch and laid down. "Finally. After all the crazy crap I've been through I deserve a damn break." He smiled and snuggled into the couch. "I really need to learn not to stress myself out as much as I do because of Seto and the move. I hate when stuff like this happens." He sighed. "I need a damn nap." And with that he fell into a blissful sleep.

He and Seto have been getting along better. But probably could never be as close as they could've been if Seto had only broke up with him before going out with Joey. Though they were on good terms. Same with Joey and him. All his friends were depressed about the passing away of Solomon but all lived on, though they would never forget about the person who was like a father to them all.

_Just next door…_

"GET UP BOY!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he was getting ready to meet the new neighbor. Harry just rolled over and put the pillow over his head to block out all the noise. Vernon slammed the door open and pilled Harry to his feet. "Now listen and listen good. I'm only saying this once: Behave yourself. Or else you won't get food for week. Now wake yourself up and get ready. We have new neighbors to greet." He walked out of the room to leave Harry to get ready.

"Oh great. Another snobby brat who seems to think the world revolves around them. Just peachy." He got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast for the family. "So anyone see this new neighbor we have?" Harry asked. Patunia looked to him before looking at the house the new neighbor moved into.

"No we haven't. But I'm told that he looks very Japanese and a little Egyptian. He also has a strange hairdo and eye coloring. He seems mysterious he does." She said before hurrying the boy up to make breakfast for the family. Harry did as told and soon they were eating. After they had breakfast they all headed next door to greet the new neighbor.

Vernon knocked on the door a couple times. They all heard a crash and a few curses in a different language before the door opened to reveal a boy about 5'6". His hair had amethyst tips going into ebony with blond bangs that framed his childish face. His eyes were a mysterious shade of amethyst that shows he went through a tragedy that no one should have. And his skin was a pale color. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was at least three sizes too big and hip hugging baggy sweatpants that covered his legs. He smiled.

"Hi there. I'm guessing you're the neighbors next door?" They nodded. "Well, my name's Yugi Moto. Pleased to meet you…?"

They were knocked from their stupors when he was pointing out he didn't know their names. "My name is Vernon Dursley. This would be my beautiful wife Patunia. Our son Dudley. And this is my sister-in-law's son, Harry. His parents were in a tragic accident a little while after he was born. So we took care of him and have been ever since." He stated. Harry just rolled his eyes as he looked back to the exotic teen in front of him.

Yugi grinned. "Come in. Come in. Make yourselves at home. In the meantime, I am going to go change into something more comfortable." He told them as he headed upstairs.

Vernon and Patunia sat down while Dudley and Harry looked around a bit more. "Very particular. But he must be rich considering all the things he has here." Vernon said. Harry rolled his eyes again as he looked at a picture of what seemed to be the teen and his family together. Though when he looked at the house it just seemed to be… empty. Like Yugi's by himself now. _'Just like me.'_ Harry thought.

"That's a picture of my family when I was but five." Yugi said as he came back downstairs walking next to Harry. Everyone looked to him wide-eyed. His clothes were a bit odd. A black leather tank top with tight blue jeans. A leather dog collar on his neck. Also buckled shoes on his feet. And two criss-crossed belts on his waist. Yugi picked the picture up and smiled sadly.

"In the background is where I used to live, the Kame Game Shop in Japan. It was my grandfather's before he passed on not too long ago. He's the one in the middle with the bandanna on. My father, Keith, is to the left of him while my mother, Mai, is to the right. I'm on my dad's shoulders." Tears began to gather in his eyes from talking about it. "My mother died in a car accident. My father is an innocent man sitting in jail. And my grandfather, as I said before, passed away. I have no idea where my godparents are either." He sighed sadly as he put the picture back down and went into the kitchen. "Do any of you want anything?"

Once he got everything his guests wanted he went into the kitchen and started to prepare everything. Harry realized that his family wasn't even paying attention to the teen's distress and just looking around the place. He sneered at them and walked into the kitchen to see Yugi making tea while silent tears went down his childish face. Harry walked up and turned the teen around to hug him.

Yugi was surprised when all of a sudden he was twisted at a 180-degree angle and straight into someone's arms. He looked up to see green eyes through glasses that was Harry. Then clutched Harry's shirt and cried for all he was worth. Not once has he cried since the night before he talked to Seto. Yugi knew he needed this and to be comforted by another. He was very thankful that Harry had come or else he would probably be nothing.

"Yugi?" Said teen looked up and widened his eyes as Harry placed his lips onto his own. The amethyst orbs slowly shut and the owner of them wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry, in return, wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. When breathing became an issue they pulled away and Yugi had a dazed expression while he rest his head on Harry's shoulder. "Are you okay now?"

"Very okay. Actually wonderful." He smiled. "And to your unvoiced question yes. I will be your boyfriend. But now we have to get this stuff to your family before they become suspicious and see us like this." Yugi laughed as he pushed a tray into Harry's arms, where he used to be. Harry blinked. When did Yugi leave his arms? He looked to Yugi and the smaller just laughed. Yugi took the other tray and headed back into the living room with the treats and drinks. "I got everything you four wanted. So take what you want."

Out of the corner of Yugi and Harry's eyes they both saw the other three take a few things before acting casual again. "So Yugi, what did you used to do?" Patunia asked politely as she took a brownie. "I mean when you still lived in Japan." She added after a bite of the brownie. She looked up at Yugi and stared wide-eyed at him for a second. Se was glaring at her.

"As I said before Mrs. Dursley, I lived in a game shop when I was living with my grandfather. So I worked in the game shop when he could or was out. But since he went into the hospital I took it over. Only after did my grandfather pass away that I did give the shop up. But it is in good care now. He's a good friend of mine and I know he'll treat it right." Yugi's glare dropped and he smiled from thinking of all his friends.

They talked a bit longer before they had to leave. But just then Dudley remembered something. "Yugi Moto! I knew I heard that name somewhere before!" He looked to Yugi. "You're the King of Games! The reigning champ of the world. You beat champs Seto Kaiba and Rebecca Hawkins. Also you beat Maximillion Pegasus and Duke Devilin at their own games. Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! We should really duel sometime." Dudley grinned as he shook Yugi's hand.

Yugi smiled hesitantly and shook back. "Well glad to know I have fans not just in Japan." He looked to Harry, who was wide-eyed before smirking. He mouthed 'I'll get you for not telling me that little detail'. Yugi let go of Dudley's hand while he walked the family out and mouthed back 'Yeah, yeah. I know I owe you big'. He grinned then stopped in front of the group. "Empty all your pockets now. I know you took some of my things and I want the back. Especially my grandfather's ring Dudley. Don't think I didn't see any of you take my things."

The family emptied their pockets except Harry. But then he felt a pendant in his pocket. His eyes widened and started to take it out before someone put their hand on his. He looked and saw Yugi shake his head and mouth 'It's for you. Keep it'. Then he walked over the table where all his things that the Dudley's stole were. He put them in a basket and took them in the living room.

Once he got back to the front door the only one that was left was Harry. Vernon was waiting impatiently for him. "It's okay Mr. Dudley. I'll watch him for you. I want to get to know him better." Before he could protest Yugi shut the door. But as soon as he did he was slammed into it by Harry, who started to ravish his mouth.


	2. The Way to Diagon Alley

Hikari: Not many reviews. That bites. Oh well, always better luck next time. (smiles) Well thank you too digiMist for your review. It really helped to get this chap done in such a short time.

Yugi: You don't know just how grateful she is. So again thank you!

Yami: But what about me and my aibou? I thought it was Yugi and me. Not Harry and Yugi. (pouts) That's so not fair.

Hikari: (laughs) Don't worry so much Yami. It'll get there eventually. Right now I'm trying to think of a way for you two to meet. X3. So be patient.

Yami: Ok, fine. Just _please_ make it soon. I would like to kiss him soon. (smirks)

Yugi: (blushes) Hikari does not own any characters of neither Harry Potter nor Yu-Gi-Oh! So no suing my friend!

Yami: Yeah! Or it's the shadow realm for you! (lawyers cower away)

**The Way to Diagon Alley**

Yugi rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep that was still held within. He looked up and smiled. Harry really was nice and caring to him. It has been a couple months since they had first met. And they were fine since that day. Since they first met and started going out Harry had been coming over to his house a lot more. It's almost as if he lived there with Yugi. Said boy smiled at the thought.

He removed Harry's arms from around him and got up to go downstairs. Yugi went into the kitchen and stretched. Some of the bones cracked, the muscles loosened some. All in all, for Yugi, it felt good to stretch. While Yugi was making breakfast an owl knocked on the window. The teen tilted his head to the side but still walked over to the window and opened it. The owl looked a lot like the description Harry had given him for Hedwig.

Yugi smiled and pet the top of the bird's head before looking at the letter. _Yugi Moto, Third Bedroom, Privet Drive._ The person who sent this could be a psychic. Because no one knew he had the third bedroom. It was almost like the room he had at the Kame Game Shop. Though he had to wonder about the letter. He wasn't sure if he really should open it. It seemed so confusing to him.

Back in upstairs, Harry was just waking up from his sleep. It almost seemed impossible for him to get back to sleep. He started to reach for Yugi but couldn't find him. The teen finally opened his eyes only to find Yugi's side devoid of said person. He looked to what time it was and shook his head. It was 8:00. Harry knew Yugi was up because he was always an early bird.

Finally deciding to see what Yugi was doing the older got up and headed downstairs. For some reason they both found out not too long ago that neither of them could sleep without the other. So it was out of the question for Harry to go back to sleep. After not seeing Yugi in the living room he went into the kitchen to find Yugi staring at something in his hand. Taking no notice that his boyfriend had found him and was walking up behind him.

Yugi squeaked when arms wrapped around his waist but calmed when he realized it was just Harry. "Ra Harry. I hate when you do that." Yugi turned his head to looked straight into the forest green eyes he fell in love with. "You know, you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days. And you won't be able to blame anyone but yourself." He saw Harry smile and he rolled his eyes also smiling back. "By the way Harry, I think your owl just dropped a letter off for me. At least, I think he's your owl." Yugi stated as he pointed to Hedwig.

Harry widened his eyes. _'What's Hedwig doing here? I thought Hagrid said he was going to take care of him for me.'_ But then realized that Yugi went back to staring at something in his hands. When Harry looked at it, he was shocked beyond all hell. _'Why did Yugi get a letter from Hogwarts? I didn't sense any magical presence around him. Though I do feel something else. Could that be why he got a letter?' _Harry asked himself as he smiled at it. _'Oh well. At least he'll be in the same school as me. And he could very well have some classes with me.'_

Yugi turned his head and looked at Harry again. "And what are you smiling about. All Harry did was point to the letter while still smiling. Yugi looked at the letter again until he pieced it together and widened his eyes. He whipped around in his boyfriend's hold, but not out of it. "You mean this school is the private school you always talk about and go to?" Harry nodded and hugged Yugi tightly to himself.

"Yes love. The school is called _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. And next week is when I'll be going back." Harry grinned and looked down to him. "At least I don't have to leave you here unprotected. Because I know the Dursleys would try something. And I would have taken you with me anyway. I love you Yugi." He said as he leaned down and captured Yugi's lips with his own.

Yugi leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Harry nipped and licked Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi moaned and opened up to Harry. He smirked and dove his tongue in the smaller's mouth. They both fought for dominance before Harry won and explored Yugi's mouth. In return Harry pulled Yugi's tongue into his mouth and let him explore. Yugi pulled away and smiled lazily.

"Now I'm going to open the letter ok? And I still want you here when I do. Because I'll probably have no idea what have the damn books are." Yugi smiled as Harry tsked at him for swearing. But then hugged Yugi again. Yugi was taken aback by this but he knew Harry could sense his distress and hugged Yugi. Without notice tears came from his eyes and he cried into Harry's chest.

_A week later in Diagon Alley…_

"Well, that was unexpected. I never really knew wizards could do things like that." Yugi stated as they just came from the moved bricks behind a bar. "The wizarding world just seems like their all stuck up, snobby, rich people who think their better than everyone else just because they have powers and other people don't." He added. "Bunch of bastards." He turned to Harry, who had a skeptical look on his face. "Ok, maybe more so than others." Yugi said jokingly to his boyfriend.

Harry glared mockingly at him then laughed. "You really are a piece of work Yugi." He stated. "You're something else. Nobody I have ever met. That's what makes you special I suppose." Harry turned to Yugi and hugged him. "And I have you all to myself." Yugi felt a shiver go done his spine. He looked up to a smiling Harry and smiled back. "So let's go get the things you need. Though first we need to stop at Gringotts for wizard money." Harry said as Yugi followed closely as to make sure he didn't get lost.

_Somewhere close to Gringotts…_

"Oh look at that." A blond-haired boy said to his group. "Potter's over there. And he's got a friend. A cute friend at that." He smirked. "I wonder if I could take that load off of him for a bit." The group turned and looked. All three pairs of eyes looked on in shock and followed the boy's form with there eyes. They all turned to one of their own.

The group consisted of three teens excluding the blond. The first boy had stock white hair. His eyes were sharp and a deep brown one could think he had control of the earth below him. He was wearing his robes he needed for Hogwarts. He was in the Slytherin House while his boyfriend was in Gryffindor.

The second boy had tan yellow hair. His eyes were also sharp and a dark lilac the one would think he controlled when night and day came about. He was wearing his robes for Hogwarts as well. He was also in the Slytherin House and his boyfriend was also in Gryffindor.

Finally the third boy had crimson tips that faded into ebony with blond bangs shooting up into it with some framing his face. His eyes were sharp as well and had the same shade as the tips of his hair one would think that he could even control the fires of Hell. He, as well as the others, was wearing his Slytherin House and the current time he had no boyfriend but planned to make the one with Potter his own.

"I think you three should stop gawking before someone sees." The blond-haired boy looked up and saw Potter coming over. He sighed. "Too late. Here he comes." Suddenly he smirked. "Maybe we can have fun with him and take the little beauty off his hands." The rest of the group smirked at this as well. Potter was getting closer as well as the one all of them had been staring at wise-eyed.

_Harry and Yugi…_

Yugi stopped and tensed up. Harry noticed and stopped right along side him. "Yugi what's wrong? Why are you so tense?" Yugi shook his head and whimpered. "Someone's staring at me. And I don't know who it is but I know it's scaring the hell out of me." He looked to Harry and whimpered again. "Make them stop. Please Harry." Yugi pleaded.

The older nodded and looked around until his forest green eyes found the culprits for his boyfriend's distress. His eyes darkened and glared at the group. "Come on Yugi. I found out who and where they are. And they're going to pay for making you this distressed when you don't need it." Harry stated as he smiled to Yugi, who returned the smile. The smaller nodded and followed Harry.

The green-eyed narrowed his eyes and sneered at the group when they were close enough. "What the hell is the matter with you four?" Harry asked angrily while he pushed Yugi behind him. "Is there a problem with me and my boyfriend getting the supplies we need for school Malfoy?" He added. "And you three! Azasuki, Narumi, and Imay! You can shut your mouths and pick your eyes up off the ground now!" He yelled.

Said teens did as commanded and narrowed their eyes at him. But didn't say anything since Malfoy beat them to it. "Well, if your boyfriend weren't so gorgeous maybe that wouldn't happen." Malfoy got up and went over to Harry. "Move out of the way Potter. I'm not interested in you. Just the person _with _you." Malfoy frowned. "Fine. Boys, care to have some fun?" The others smirked and nodded enthusiastically.

Although, before any of them could so much as move. Yugi came from behind Harry and gripped him around the waist to block any attacks. And without realizing it, Yugi had frozen the whole group other than Harry and himself. "You won't touch so much as a single beautiful, black hair upon his head. Do what you want with me, but not him. I," Yugi looked up to Harry with his amethyst eyes. "I love him." He finished and buried his face deep in Harry's robes.

Harry smiled softly at the distressed teen. "It's ok love. I'm fine. They haven't done anything. And they won't. Because if they do," Harry looked up with a fire burning in his eyes. "They will pay." He picked Yugi up bridal-style and walked off with him. But he stopped and didn't turn around. "And if you keep coming after me and/or my boyfriend you will pay. He has gone through enough before he moved here. So I suggest you back off boys." Then he continued to his original destination.

"Well, that seemed interesting. Eh Bakura, Marik?" the tri-color haired teen asked. The white haired teen, Bakura, nodded. As well as the tan yellow haired teen, Marik. "But I think you may have to fight for him Atem. Potter won't give him up easily." Bakura said. "Maybe we could kidnap him. Then we could stick him with Ryou and Malik-pretty until he's accustomed to us." Marik added. Atem thought deeply about the suggestion. "Maybe we could get him to be friends with Ryou and Malik so he won't be so scared?" The other two nodded in agreement.

_Gringotts…_

As soon as they got into the banks everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at them. But not exactly at Harry, only at Yugi. The smaller was a little intimidated by all the stares but soon a goblin came up to them. "We do know you Mr. Potter. But do you know that the person you are escorting is a Light Mage? The last of their kind?" The goblin asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. But I would like to see if he has an account here. And if not then to see if he can create one." The goblin nodded and led them to the tall desk. The goblin looked at him expectantly. "Oh yes, my mistake." Harry cleared hi throat. "His name is Yugi Moto." He and Yugi heard multiple gasps. Yugi clutched Harry's robes in his hands because he was scared if it was a bad thing.

The goblin hopped down and then led them down a different corridor. It seemed like a very important hallway. "This is the corridor for extremely rich and powerful families my lords. So Mr. Moto would be down this way. Just follow me and we'll be there in no time at all." The goblin said as he continued to lead the way.

"Harry, I'm scared." Yugi said. He knew he was acting like a child but he had never been treated this way before. It was just so confusing it scared him to hell. But when he felt an arm wrap around him he relaxed mostly. "Thank you." Harry nodded and from there on everything was silent other than the footsteps from the three of them.

When they finally stopped Yugi and Harry were surprised that a vault that size belonged to Yugi. It was even bigger than Harry's. Though when the goblin opened it Yugi was frozen stiff. Harry just stared. They both had never seen this much money in muggle nor wizard money. It was even more than Harry's also. And that's saying something considering the huge amount he had.

When they were finally knocked from their stupors, Yugi calmly walked in and took some of it then walked back out. It was shut and the key was given to him. Once they both were back in the front of the building Yugi thanked the goblin and walked on as nothing of that ever happened. Harry helped him with what he needed to get and when they were down they transport themselves to platform 9 ¾.

Yugi smiled at Harry and walked onto the train with his friend and found an empty compartment. The older smiled and pulled Yugi in so the could shut the door and have a make-out session. But before they even started the door opened up again to reveal a redheaded teen and a brunette girl. The two smiled and headed to Harry and hugged him.

They didn't even realize they had knocked Yugi to the floor. Yugi sat up and moved to the seat next to the window. He looked back to Harry and smiled sadly. _'Maybe I don't belong. Maybe I should've declined and not told Harry.'_ Yugi looked back to the three friends. _'I don't know why I even came. I don't belong here.'_ Yugi sighed sadly and tried to sneak out but Harry caught his wrist.

Yugi looked guiltily up at Harry. The teen just smiled as to say _'You are forgiven'_. Harry smiled. "Ron, Hermione. I would like you to meet my boyfriend of three, almost four, months, Yugi Moto. Yugi the redhead is Ron Weasley and the brunette is Hermione Granger." Harry introduced.

"It's a pleasure Yugi." Hermione said as she smiled. "Same here Yugi." Ron also smiled. Yugi shook both hands and smiled back. "And now we're on our way to Hogwarts." Harry said. "My home, with you." Harry breathed on while looking to Yugi, who blushed with a bright smile.


	3. Surprises Are Everywhere

Yugi: Well that PM was very helpful, eh Hikari?

Hikari: Yeah, it was. A very good point one of my readers pointed out. I know right now the pairing is Harry and Yugi but it'll change the more the story progresses. So it will still be Atem and Yugi, just not for a few more chapters or so. Thank you to yugixyamiyaoilover for pointing that out to me! You're the best! X3.

Yami: Well… (blinks) you could have said that at the beginning.

Yugi: (whacks Yami on the back of the head) Stop being so mean Yami.

Yami: But aibou…

Yugi: No buts. (turns to readers) Anyway, as we've said before there is no way Hikari owns Yu-Gi-Oh!, even though she really wants to, or Harry Potter. So no suing or Yami will be sending your asses to the shadow realm. Now onto the chap, so enjoy!

**The Strangest Things**

Yugi and Harry were sitting on one side of the compartment and Ron and Hermione were sitting on the other side. All four were talking aimlessly among themselves. Harry's friends were asking Yugi a series of questions. But if they were too personal Yugi would either answer them slowly or break down crying in Harry's arms. So Harry would have to answer for him. But at the moment they're just talking about Hogwarts.

Suddenly the door to the compartment opened and they saw Atem, Bakura, Marik, and Malfoy. Harry and Ron growled while Hermione hissed at them. "What do you four want?" They all ask simultaneously asked. Yugi was confused until he turned around in Harry's embrace to find himself starring into pools of the deepest crimson eyes he's ever seen. He so entranced he didn't realized shadows coming near him until he felt them on his lower legs and upper arms.

Atem smirked when he saw that Yugi realized the shadows were wrapped around his arms and legs. He looked back to Marik and Bakura, who got the message and also smirked. "What? Don't you guys like us? I thought we could all be friends and forget what we did to you three." Marik said as he also smirked. "Yes. Especially since we want to get to know your friend." Bakura added.

"So, how about it? Can we join you four? Or are you going to force us back out and find a different compartment?" Atem asked as he neared where Yugi sat with Harry. But before any of them could answer Yugi squeaked and was lifted from his seat into Atem's lap when he sat down. Harry glared at him. But then the other three also sat down and made themselves comfortable. Though Hermione took out her wand and spoke, _"Leviosa."_

She lifted the four out of the room before they could protest. Harry then slammed the door in their faces before going back to Yugi and made sure he was ok. But Yugi was unresponsive. Only when the train jerked and he fell into Harry did he come out of his stupor. "W-What's going on?" Yugi asked shakily. "I don't know. But we can't be there yet since we're still a while away." Harry replied.

The group waited and soon the room dropped a few degrees and slowly started lowering. The door to the room opened without them going anywhere near it. Though they saw a black like skeletal hand on the door. Three of the four blocked Yugi from view in case it was an enemy. But the creature showed itself soon and they all gasped. Because it was then that they recognized what the creature was. A dementor, it feeds off of one's bad memories before the person becomes like them.

All of them went to get their wands but Yugi was frozen stiff. He felt like he couldn't breathe. And just when he thought that was the worst a memory was sucked out of him. Though that didn't faze him and it came after him again, only to get blasted by a light shield that surrounded Yugi and it left. But the effect of him getting attacked and using something he didn't even know could tire him out. So he fell unconscious.

Atem ran into the room and over to Yugi. He looked at all the other occupants in the room. "Get out. I need to help him and I won't be able to unless you three get out. Now." The silent command was followed even though Ron and Hermione had to practically drag a worrying and struggling Harry out of the room. Atem smirked at how Harry was acting but it soon dropped and he turned his attention back to Yugi.

"I can't believe this happened to you my hikari. They were supposed to leave you alone and not come here." Atem caressed the unconscious teen's cheek and put his other hand on his chest. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi. They both started to lightly glow black and white while this was happening. Making sure Yugi got enough energy he pushed more into him until he pulled away and got his wand out. He smirked and said a little incantation before a tattoo of Ra was shown on the back of Yugi's left hand and the tail curled around his wrist. This would give Atem the ability to keep watch over Yugi without the little one having any knowledge of it because he has the same thing on the same hand as Yugi. Once the tattoo stopped glowing Atem could feel the link between them.

Atem smiled and kissed Yugi again. "Hopefully you will come to me in time. If not, then I will be forced to make you be around me at all times. Now that we are connected there's no reason to keep secrets." Atem's smile turned into a predatory smirk. "And when we are finally together, there's no doubt in my mind that we will share more things." He kissed Yugi one more time before taking Yugi and laid him down comfortably on one of the seats in the compartment. "See you later, _my_ hikari." And with that he left Yugi to Harry and his group.

"You three can go in now. And _we_ will be leaving. Let's go you two." Marik and Bakura's jaws dropped and they looked dumbfounded. They turned back to the group glaring at all of them except Yugi and ran down the aisle after Atem, both intending to get as much information out of him as possible. As soon as they started asking about what happened Atem turned to them when they were out of hearing range of the trio. He smirked. "I just made sure that Yugi was connected to me." Then he turned back and walked into an empty compartment with Bakura and Marik following him into it.

_Harry, Yugi, and friends..._

Harry was now holding Yugi bridal-style in his lap. He moved the bangs out of the smaller's eyes and looked up to his friends. "He did something." Harry said. "Yes. His aura is at least a few times stronger than it was when I first met him. And the power that he seems to have had is stronger as well." Hermione said. "I agree. And he has that phoenix tattoo now. I'm worried at what might happen to him now." Ron added. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Remus. "Prof Lupin." All the conscience teens said.

He nodded. "I heard what others were saying. They were saying that a dementor attacked somewhere around here. And I was wondering if it came from here." Remus said. "Yes Prof. It did but when it came in here Yugi blocked it with some kind of light shield. And when it left he fainted. Then Imay came in and did something to him. Now Yugi's power has increased and he has that weird tattoo." None of them noticed the Remus' eyes widen and the shocked look that was on his face when he saw Yugi in Harry's arms.

"H-Harry? Can I please see him?" Remus asked. All three teens frowned when they saw the state that Remus was in. They all nodded and wanted to see what the Prof. would do with Yugi. Harry walked up and gave Yugi to Remus to hold. Tears came to his eyes and he smiled. The others were very curious if their Prof. knew Yugi before he had met Harry. "Harry, Ron, Hermione... remember a while ago how I was telling you about my godson that I hadn't seen for about 10 years?" The trio nodded now very confused as to why Remus would bring this up at a time like this. Remus smiled. "Well, meet Yugi Moto... my godson."

Silence after that. Nothing but silence. Although Remus was just so happy to see Yugi that he didn't realize it. But then they heard a groan. All four occupants of the compartment looked to the teen still in Remus' arms. Amethyst eyes opened and the first thing they saw was Remus. Yugi looked confused for a second. He knew this person and he looked familiar then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Remus? Is that you?" Tears came to Yugi's eyes. "I-I thought I would never see you again. H-How is it possible?" Yugi buried his face into his godfather's shoulder and cried. "I missed you. I missed you so much. Especially after grandpa died and Seto cheated on me with my best friend, Joey." He mumbled as he kept crying.

"It's alright Yugi. I'm here now. And if you want you could live with me when this year's over. What do you say?" Yugi nodded and just kept crying not able to utter a sound except his sobs and whimpers. Of course Harry understood why Yugi immediately nodded to Prof. Lupin's question. And he had no problem with it. The two had not seen each other in years. So he agreed with it. Just as long as nothing happened to Yugi and Malfoy and his friends didn't get anywhere close to him. That would be fine with Harry. None noticed that the train had started moving again and were on their way to Hogwarts.

_Skipping straight to Hogwarts..._

The group went into the dining hall and sat down, thought Remus had to go sit at the teachers table. Yugi had stopped crying when they were on the boats and has been quiet since. If one would look at him now they would think he would fall asleep exactly where he was standing. All the new students went up to where they would get sorted. Prof. McGonagall started to call out names. Suddenly Yugi's name was called out. "Moto Yugi." Said teen looked up shocked but went up anyway and the Sorting Hat was put on his head.

_"Let's see here. Right. Right. Very good. Yes. Mmhmm. Alright." _A voice started saying in his head as he saw questions flash through his inner eye. Yugi wasn't necessarily scared more like curious as what the hat was doing to him. Suddenly the hat gasped out and almost fell off his head of it's own accord. "H-He's a L-Light user! A Light Master!" The hat yelled out loud. Whispers started going around and he could see all the teachers' eyes widen except for Remus'. The young Light Master started fidgeting in his seat at all the 'awed expressions on the students' and teachers' faces.

"Gryffindor!" The hat gasped out before falling to the floor. Yugi looked worried and picked the hat up. He gave it to Prof. McGonagall and headed to where Harry was. He smiled widely and plopped himself down right next to Harry and snuggled into his side. Harry, in response, wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist lovingly, loving the contact him and Yugi now had. It was still surprising for him to know that his small boyfriend was a Light Master but he was okay with it as long as Yugi didn't hurt himself.

He could feel two glares on his back and he just ignored them as he smiled down at Yugi, who was ready to fall asleep on his feet. Just as he was about to suggest that they go up to the rooms the headmaster, Dumbledore, announced just that. But they had to follow head boy. Which of course was still Percy, or one of Ron's older brothers. Harry just rolled his eyes and planted Yugi on his feet, with a mumbled protest from the small teen. The green-eyed teen felt bad for his small love but he knew that Yugi could sleep as soon as he got to the room.

Finally after following the head boy up some stairs and around corners and bends they made to the Gryffindor common room. Harry being the 'bed' for Yugi as he had passed out sometime ago while on their quest for the room. So Harry just decided to carry Yugi there and walked straight to the room that they would be staying in and their things were there. There was a robe for Yugi already there and a bit impressive for Harry to see. Suddenly getting the urge to inspect it he looked over it and felt jealous because the person had gotten it for Yugi.

The robe was made of the finest black silk money could buy. The emblem for Gryffindor was on it but instead of only one side it was on both. The inside of it was made of the softest fur one could feel or touch. So Yugi would not get cold during his stay at Hogwarts. Harry finally took his eyes off the fine robe and looked to Yugi, who he had put into bed and was now sleeping peacefully. He smiled and climbed into the bed right next to Yugi's and smiled. He fell into blissful sleep. Unaware of the crimson eyes that had been watching the teens.

***To Be Continued...***

Hikari: Speaking of sleep, which sounds really good at the moment, that's what I'm going to do now. (falls asleep on her desk)

Yugi: Yeah, she'll be out cold for a while.

Yami: I seriously have no comment... -.-

Yugi: (sighs) I know this is the first time we're doing this but...

Yami: REVIEW!!!!!!! ^_~


	4. Possessive Over the One Loved

Hikari: Sorry about not updating any of the main stories but I swear to you that I was getting a new computer and I had to quickly hurry up and send stuff to my e-mail considering the fact that my old computer couldn't use flashdrives. XP. But I still forgot two things... oh well. I'll eventually get them back. X3.

Yugi: ...That was a bit long Hikari...

Yami: (snoring fast asleep, bored with the talking)

Hikari: (puffs cheeks out) Yami you jerk! (hits him upside the head with a frying pan)

Yami: I'm up, I'm up! (looks to Hikari and sees the frying pan)

Yugi: (blinks cutely while looking at the two) Yami, I think you made her mad.

Yami: (gulps nervously) H-Hikari does NOT own a-any Yu-Gi-Oh! or H-Harry Potter ch-charact-ters-s. She o-only owns the plot. S-So n-no sueing or I-I'll send y-your asses t-to the Sh-Shad-dow R-Realm. Enj-joy! (hides behind Yugi shaking like a leaf)

**Possessive Over the One Loved**

The red eyes watched as Harry laid down and fell asleep as close as he could to Yugi, without falling off the bed. The owner of the eyes smirked and finally came out of the shadows, revealing Atem. Soon the anger was replaced with love and possessiveness in Atem's eyes as he looked to Yugi. He sat on the bed, without a sound, and just watched Yugi for a while.

Yugi's face entranced him. The baby fat that was noticeable in his cheeks, the amethyst eyes that glowed when Yugi was happy, the cute little pert nose, and rosy, round lips that looked so delectable Atem just wanted a taste. But, he refrained himself from doing so. He didn't want Yugi to think of him as anything lower than he already does. Atem imagined that Harry didn't tell Yugi of him saving his life.

_'When I see him tomorrow in class... I swear to Ra I will talk to Yugi and get to know him and we _will_ be together, whether Harry likes it or not. He knows Yugi wasn't destined for him, he was destined for myself.'_ Atem thought smugly as he got off the bed and walked to where Yugi's head was. He then kissed Yugi's forehead very lightly before heading to the window. _'See you soon... hikari-mine.'_ Then... he was gone.

_The Next Day..._

Yugi woke up to a bright and beautiful morning. He blinked his eyes for a moment and then sat up. Feeling the urge to feel his forehead, he lifted one of his hands up and felt it. Some reason, it felt cooler. He looked into the full body mirror and there, on his forehead, he saw what looked to be an egyptian eye staring right back. This caused him to scream and hold his forehead.

The scream awoke Harry very quickly. Seeing Yugi sitting in his bed crying he got up as fast as he could off his and onto Yugi's. Yugi sensed Harry near and grabbed him. He started crying in his chest and mumbling things that couldn't be understood. Harry sighed and tightened his hold on Yugi, hoping this bout of sadness passed over his little Yugi soon. He knew Yugi wasn't crying for nothing, after all he never does. But this time made Harry think. _'Why would he be crying this early in the morning?'_

"I'm sorry Harry... so sorry." Yugi said as he cried. As muffled as it was, Harry was still able to understand it. "It looks like someone else has claimed me. I don't know who but..." He trailed off as he kept crying. Finally Yugi showed him the mark and Harry widened his eyes. "The words I'm about to say were told to me by my grandfather before he died. 'Who so ever bares the mark of the Egyptian Eye has been named a hikari and claimed by a yami.' I can't escape it Harry... I'm sorry." Yugi said as he pushed away from Harry and lied on the bed, facing away from him.

Harry's eyes became full of rage. "Yugi Muto! You cannot belong to another! We promised ourselves that we'd be together forever!" He was about to make Yugi face him before a voice spoke up.

"Harry it's true." Said person turned towards the voice. Green eyes met those of muddy brown and lavender. Harry growled as he recognized the two, Narumi's and Azasuki's boyfriends, otherwise known as Ryou and Malik. "Why do you think _we've_ covered our foreheads." The two moved their hair and showed Harry both their foreheads. Each of them had the mark Yugi had, although their eyes weren't as noticeable as Yugi's.

"Yugi's new to being a hikari, that's why his is more noticeable than ours." Malik said as he let his hair go back into place. "It's also because Yugi hasn't gotten to hang around his yami a lot. That's the whole reason why he won't respond to you anymore."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously as he looked to Yugi.

"Because Harry, yami's are very possessive of their hikari's. So the hikari's have to give up who their with so they can be with the one destiny made for them. In Yugi's case..." Ryou jabbed Malik in the ribs.

Malik glared at him as Ryou stared right back. "In Yugi's case, he doesn't want you to get hurt. So he _will_ ignore you from now on until his yami gives the okay to hang out with you and your friends. Until then, we ask you to trade rooms with us and leave him alone." Ryou finished explaining.

Yugi seemed to be in his own little world as this was happening. _'Who could be my yami? I barely know anyone here... well duh! Because this is my first year but...' _Amethyst eyes lost their spark. _'I guess anyone ould be my yami, except Harry.'_ Yugi sat up slowly and looked down to his hands. _'Maybe whoever gave me this tattoo is the one I belong to.'_ He lifted his hand to inspect it. _'Funny, it looks like Ra... the sun god for the Ancient Egyptians...'_ Suddenly he came out of his own world and saw the door shut. Looking around the room, Yugi noticed Harry's things were gone and being replaced with new things that he did not recognize.

"Well hi there Yugi!" Yugi looked then to the voice. There he saw a teen with long white hair and muddy brown eyes.

"I think he's finally lost it." The other voice belonged to another teen that had light tan hair and lavender eyes.

Amethyst eyes filled with fear as he thought he recognized them. "Get away from me!" Yugi jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Voices called to him as he ran out the door, down the stairs, past the common room and out the hall. Not caring that he hadn't grabbed something warm to wear he ran outside and to the Whomping Willow. He slipped down the trunk of the tree and breathed. The tree seemed to comforted the distressed teen. Yugi heard a few twigs break and looked up.

The two must have followed him because they were standing right in front of him. For some reason, they looked a bit eviller than in the room though. "Alright Yugi, you're coming with us whether you like it or not!" The fear in Yugi was overwhelming that it effected the Whomping Willow so much, it started to attack the two trying to get Yugi. "Damn it! Marik, go get the Pharaoh! Tell him it's urgent!" That's when he got an idea. "Tell him that his hikari's in danger!"

Marik nodded and took off. "You got it Bakura!" He yelled.

Bakura could see Yugi huddled against the trunk of the Whomping Willow. The teen was crying and looked to be frightened out of his mind. But what stood out the most was the Eye on his forehead. _'So he finally claimed Yugi as his own huh? Well good, he'll know Marik's telling the truth.'_

_WIth Marik and Atem..._

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Wake up!" Marik yelled at the sleeping figure in the extravagant bed. He tried pulling the covers off Atem, but it didn't work. That's when Marik suddenly remembered what Bakura said and smiled victoriously. "Pharaoh, if you don't get up now your hikari will be paying the price... he's cowaring near the Whomping Willow while it's attacking Bakura" He said in a sing-song voice.

Marik suddenly noticed that Atem wasn't in bed anymore and was in front of him, dressed and ready to go. "What are we waiting for?" He asked darkly. He walked out of the room with smirking Marik behind him.

_'This Whomping Willow is going to pay. I just know it!' _He thought as they were walking out to the grounds.

_Back Out on the Grounds..._

Bakura had made no progress as to get Yugi away from the Whomping Willow. Bakura still saw Yugi clinging to the tree for dear life. He had realized a little while ago that Yugi might have been influencing the tree with his magic, not realizing it though. He somewhat felt bad for the new hikari but still couldn't help him, thanks to the damn tree.

Yugi seemed to sense more people coming and tried to bury himself further into the tree. He didn't even open his eyes because frankly, he was scared by Marik and Bakura. He still didn't know how they got into the Gryffindor common room when they're in the Slytherin House. Yugi was knocked out of his stupor when he felt the Whomping Willow freeze... _'Oh no! Now they can get me! They'll-'_ But he was cut off as gentle arms wrapped around him.

"It's alright my hikari, everything will be fine. You're okay." The voice seemed familiar but right now he didn't care. This person seemed to make him relax and understand. A silent command for him to sleep was obeyed and Yugi fell asleep in his savior's arms smiling.

_When Atem and Marik First Came Back..._

"Yugi!" Atem came rushing out, screaming his hikari's name. But it didn't seem to reach the little one. He was curled up at the base of the Whamping Willow's tree trunk. It also seemed that Yugi was more powerful than he knew. Because no one was able to control the Whomping Willow, no one. That was all the more reason to get Yugi out of there. "Yugi! I'll save you!"

Bakura, Marik, Ryou, and Malik were all around and closed their eyes. They started to chant and so did Atem, after a few verses. They stood their, eyes closed and chanting. Atem was the first to open his eyes, the others did as well. Their chanting died away, but Atem's remained strong before saying the last word with force.

Right before Atem got hit by the Whomping Willow it froze over his head. He smirked and headed to the teen, seemingly more frightened then before. Atem wrapped his hikari up in a hug and whispered comforting words in his ear. With a little help from himself, Yugi fell asleep with a smile on his face in Atem's arms.


End file.
